


trapped in the lines

by yeokkyu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crack, Handcuffs, Humor, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, also: lapslock, rated for yeonjun's potty mouth and the smoochies, soobin is a '''criminal'''', yeonjun is a police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeokkyu/pseuds/yeokkyu
Summary: “you son of a bitch,” yeonjun mutters darkly, watching as soobin, public enemy number one (or at least in his eyes), saunters over to him with a smirk growing on his face.“language, mr. officer,” he says, voice much too carefree for a man whose boots are splattered with blood.(alternatively: yeonjun wakes up in handcuffs and isn't terribly impressed.)viet trans
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301





	trapped in the lines

**Author's Note:**

> don't take this seriously. i beg of you. none of the terminology here is even remotely correct and everything i know about the po po is from b99

yeonjun blinks into consciousness with a bad feeling in his gut.

his week had just been too good. for one, he had actually been able to pay his rent on time, and his alarm hadn’t failed him as it was wont to do. in fact, his good fortune had followed him into work as well, and he had solved almost all of his cases early and with time to spare. 

it was noticeable even to their newest recruit, kai, that whatever deity of luck that existed in the world was looking down upon him kindly. he set a perfect cup of coffee on the little space of yeonjun’s desk that wasn’t covered in files.

“you should buy a lottery ticket, hyung,” he said earnestly, after discussing his sudden fortune briefly. yeonjun thought about it and couldn’t see the harm behind testing his luck, so he had gotten up to do exactly that.

unfortunately, that was also exactly when things started to go wrong.

_this is what happens when you get greedy_ yeonjun thinks glumly, staring at the thick manacles around his wrists and ankles. they’re connected to a chain that is then cemented into the wall, and the weight alone is telling him that he has no chance of breaking them by force. 

when he feels around for his usual lock picking gadgets, he finds those are gone as well.

“damn,” he mutters. well, if he’s being honest with himself, it’s not too much of a loss. the room he is in has no windows, and the door doesn't look promising. human instinct tells him he’s underground, the damp air and lack of noise implying he is far away from society. even if he could break out of his cuffs, it's unlikely he would be able to leave the room anyway.

yeonjun slumps down against the wall and shuts his eyes, trying to recollect how he got here.

the last thing he remembers is walking to the local gas station. kai’s words had some merit, after all, and yeonjun was on break. he passed the local grocery store that was on the way, the sketchy bowling alley he was sure was a cover for drug deals but never had the evidence to prove, and then…

nothing. 

he racks his brain, but just gets a blank screen. he can’t even recall if someone knocked him out or if the deed was done using chloroform, but considering his head seems fine, he guesses the latter.

after pondering for a moment more, yeonjun decides to give up and focus on conserving energy. it’s only his training that has kept him from completely flipping out so far, but he knows if falls down the rabbit hole of overthinking, there’s no way he’s going to be able to keep calm. 

he forces himself to take steady breaths and clears his mind. he slips into a meditative state, and briefly he feels a flicker of gratitude for beomgyu having dragged him to a yoga class. it was embarrassing at the time, seeing that they were the only people not wrinkled and aged attending, but now the instructor’s voices rings clear in his head. 

_breathe in. breathe out. focus on a spot in the distance and empty your brain of all other thoughts._

his heart slows into steady beats, but the click of the door opening jolts him out of his reverie.

and the face that presents itself in front him shatters his calm completely.

“you son of a bitch,” yeonjun mutters darkly, watching as soobin, public enemy number one (or at least in his eyes), saunters over to him with a smirk growing on his face.

“language, mr. officer,” he says, voice much too carefree for a man whose boots are splattered with blood. as he gets closer yeonjun has to tilt his head up to keep the other’s face in view, which annoys him endlessly. it was one thing for him to accept soobin being taller than him — it was another to be forced on his knees by these stupid chains.

“fuck off,” yeonjun snaps, self preservation skills flying out the window. he regrets it the moment the words pass his lips, but the damage is done and the curse rings in the small room.

soobin raises a brow. “i came here to negotiate, but i don’t actually need your input.” he slips his hand into his pocket, and for a second, yeonjun expects him to pull out a gun. a ball gag comes out instead. “i’m sure this would look lovely on you,” he says, almost a little too serious.

a shiver runs down yeonjun’s spine. he tries not to think about the fact soobin just carries around a _gag_ with him at all times. if it were anyone else, he would have run his mouth about the other having a secret bdsm kink, but he knows better than to piss off the man who runs korea’s biggest coke cartel anymore than he already has. 

still, he has his dignity as an officer to uphold, so he says one last quip before shutting up. 

“i hate you.”

“how unfortunate. i quite like you,” soobin responds, smiling. yeonjun swears his heart doesn’t skip a beat. 

the flush that is creeping up his neck is out of sheer indignation, nothing more.

“enough with the small talk. why did you kidnap me?” he blusters, faking bravado. he tries to make the power imbalance less skewed then it really is, but the fact that soobin is towering over him isn’t really helping.

the other chuckles. “a little birdie told me you were getting a little too close to figuring out my primary storage.” he lips start to flatten. “i can’t take the risk of someone ruining my operation now, can i?” 

yeonjun’s eyes widen. his breath, unbeknownst to him, quickens ever so slightly in excitement. “i fucking knew it. your warehouse is in the daesan port?”

soobin’s silence is more than enough to answer him. he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. 

the coke cartel was never his case to begin with. he was much too low on the totem pole to be dealing with someone as important as soobin, and regardless, he’s only been in uniform for four years. not quite a newbie, but he still didn’t have enough years under his belt to qualify as a senior.

but.

yeonjun supposed graduating at the top of his class made him a little too cocky. when he had caught the faintest wind about the case, he was enraptured and convinced that he could be the one to bring the cartel down. he started to work on it off-duty, calling in favors from all over just to get all the details he could, and somehow he managed to pin it all down to soobin.

yes, the same soobin as the heir to choi enterprises. if yeonjun was one working the case legally and had a team to discuss with, he’s sure no one would have believed him. hell, yeonjun hadn’t believed it himself when he came to the conclusion, but after he had followed the younger around to confirm his theory, he realized he had connected the right dots.

they had a fateful meeting in the back of a seedy bar. soobin hasn’t taken much note of him then, letting his underlings delay him so he could drive off to god knows where, but yeonjun was persistent. they met again and again, and this had to have been their tenth confrontation at minimum.

all his previous endeavors has been pretty much useless, but to hear his hard work pay off made him just the _slightest_ bit ecstatic.

soobin sneers. “it’s certainly impressive, officer, but i’m afraid i’ve moved to a new location, seeing that the old one has been compromised.”

_what?_ the situations processes itself in his head and he remembers the rest of soobin’s words. “god fucking damnit,” he mutters, glaring at the man in front of him darkly. “how did you find out?”

the other only hums in response, but yeonjun has a horrifying thought. as this wasn’t strictly work related, all his information should have been recorded in his apartment. and for soobin to have found out about this would have meant….

“you…” yeonjun says. “there’s no way…”

“i’m a criminal,” soobin sings, his smile returning to his face. “what’s one more crime to add to the list, am i right?”

he shudders. “ugh, creep. you broke into my apartment?” 

“that’s hypocritical. you’ve been stalking me for months.”

“it’s not stalking if you’re breaking _the law_ and i’m an enforcer of _the law._ it’s called an investigation.”

“not an official one,” the other responds, and yeah, he’s kind of got yeonjun there. he changes the subject.

“so is that why you kidnapped me? to brag in my face about finding out?”

yeonjun tries his best but his confidence is faltering. he really is helpless if soobin’s purpose was to silence him forever, and there’s no point in stalling for time if help isn’t going to come his way. a tremor appears in his voice, ever so slight.

soobin quiets and looks at him thoughtfully, like he’s considering his options. abruptly, he crouches down to eye-level with yeonjun. with no regards to his personal space, yeonjun can feel his soft breaths and tries to lean away.

the other grabs his face, index finger and thumb digging into both his cheeks respectively, to stop him. yeonjun regrets what he thought earlier: he’d much prefer soobin standing above him than being this close. his eyes catch the other’s thick brows, button noise, soft cheeks and swallows thickly.

why did soobin have to be so god damn _attractive?_

“i’m not going to kill you,” the other reassures. “you’re a pain in the ass, but i like you and i’d be quite upset if you died.”

“um. thanks?”

“and i think you like me too. so.”

yeonjun flounders, mind going blank. he wants to say something cool and intelligent, like _shut up_ or _go fuck yourself_ , but yeonjun can’t get his words out with soobin’s hand grabbing his chin. it seems to work out all the better for the other though. pulling him forward, soobin seals his lips over his own.

yeonjun’s immediate reaction is to recoil back, away from the sudden heat, but soobin follows him. they shuffle awkwardly on their knees until yeonjun hits the wall behind them, and soobin takes advantage of the fact he has nowhere to go by circling a hand around his waist and pulling him closer to his own body.

he licks into mouth with a sort of gentleness yeonjun hadn’t expected. his tongue traces over his lips slowly, lovingly, and while yeonjun’s eyes have popped open in shock, soobin’s are closed. he looks vaguely like he’s enjoying himself almost a little _too_ much.

if yeonjun’s being honest, he’d admit he’s enjoying himself too. and yeah, maybe he _is_ kissing back.

but he’d be damned if he admitted it.

when he gathers his wits, yeonjun immediately starts to struggle against his embrace. soobin doesn’t fight it and lets him go, smiling softly as heat crawls onto yeonjun’s face.

“that was nice,” he says calmly, like they weren’t just making out a few seconds ago, and glances down at his wrist. “ah, our time’s up. i’ll see you around, mr. officer.” 

“a-are you just going to leave me here?” yeonjun blurts, panic rising. the possibility was always there but he never thought soobin would actually let him just starve to death, even more since he confirmed his… interest in himself. _what the fuck._ he still can’t process what happened. 

soobin chuckles, pressing a kiss against his forehead that he’s not fast enough to dodge. “of course not. i texted your location to your assistant - kai, was that his name? - around an hour ago. they should be arriving shortly.”

yeonjun slumps in relief. he hears the click of soobin’s shoes as the other walk away. 

“oh and by the way,” soobin starts, looking back.

yeonjun stares at him warily, wondering what the other has planned next.

“reservations at doore yoo, next friday at eight. it's a date, okay?” the door slams shut behind him, but yeonjun hears the faintest whisper of laughter leak through the cracks of the room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me: asks my followers what wip they want me to work on  
> also me: stress writes an au no one asked for while making zero (0) progress on my other works
> 
> hnghgnghgn listen. i know this is RIDDLED in errors and i wrote this all in one setting and it's stupid but i haven't been able to write lately so. i just needed. this out of my system?
> 
> i'm sorry 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeokkyu)


End file.
